Blue Stars and Green Hearts
by angelronin
Summary: 50 sentences about the true meaning of friendship and love. MatoYomi part LiveJournal 1sentence


Disclaimer: The characters of Black Rock Shooter I don't claim any ownership they belong to their respect owners

01-Comfort

Mato was comforting Yomi after their return from the outer world.

02-Kiss

Yomi is gently kissing Mato one day see how it felt.

03-Soft

"Yomi your lips were soft liking having a pocky kiss," Yomi was amuse by her girlfriend

04-Pain

Black Rock Shooter sensing pain from Dead Master's eye when they fought

05-Potatoes

"I burn the potatoes in the process sorry Yomi," Mato smiles sheepishly.

06-Rain

Mato forget her umbrella but Yomi have a spare as they ran trough the rainstorm.

07-Chocolate

"Well Yomi you didn't receive any chocolate for Valentine here mine," Mato was offering her chocolate to her friend.

08-Happiness

They made many happy memories as friends now they going making more as lovers.

09-Telephone

They talk each other over their cell phone each evening after school.

10-Ears

Yomi was listening to Mato talking about her activities at her basketball club.

11-Name

Both Mato and Yomi were starting using cutesy names to each other when their relationship went further than pure friends.

12-Sensual

At the point of the relationship Mato was starting to explore every inch of Yomi's body to get the feel of physical intimacy.

13-Death

After being free of Death Master's influence Yomi experience a different of death the one release from bondage of negative emotions.

14-Sex

They first time they have sex that involve awkwardness, embarrassment, and inexperience but overtime they'll connecting to each other.

15-Touch

It felt strange for Mato touching another being when she merges to Black Rock Shooter for the first time.

16-Weakness

Black Rock Shooter felt both hapless and weak when Dead Master chaining her up.

17-Tears

Mato was crying every night for a week after hearing Yomi had disappeared.

18-Speed

The first year of their friendship went quickly as if time was a blur.

19-Wind

The winter wind hit their faces when Mato and Yomi went Christmas shopping.

20-Freedom

Mato have given Yomi the freedom to love her after rescuing her.

21-Life

Yomi was more important than life itself to Mato.

22-Jealousy

Yomi felt an intense emotion bubbling up to the surface-something within the dark region of her subconscious calling out her name, an unknown person imprison her heart, the day Mato starting hanging Yuu more, the green-eyes monster have caught Yomi in its web.

23-Hands

Yomi was guiding Mato's left hand to her left breast to hear her heartbeat.

24-Taste

Yomi have indirectly tasting a strawberry flavor pocky from Mato's lips.

25-Devotion

Mato was devoting her attention to find her friend in spite everyone said she have gone.

26-Forever

Mato wanting be with Yomi for all eternity.

27-Blood

Black Rock Shooter bleed a little after Black Gold Saw cut her.

28-Sickness

"Now both us are too sick to attend school," (Mato was secretly glad to caught Yomi's cold.)

29-Melody

Somehow Mato singing a romance song to Yomi during their time at karaoke (Yomi is admitting Mato was a terrible singer.)

30-Star

The star from the cell phone strap starting to blue answering to Mato's plea.

31-Home

Yomi was Mato's home after finding the depths of her friend's loneliness.

32-Confusion

Yomi felt a sharp pain in her heart after constantly seeing Mato and Yuu together, her feeling for short girl may confuse for romantic love to platonic love.

33-Fear

Mato was fearimg that Yomi never coming back.

34-Lightning/Thunder

"Isn't funny Yomi I am definite have phobia of lightning," Mato scorns Yomi while hiding under the couch.

35-Bonds

The bonds of friendship overcoming chains of jealous and loneliness after Black Rock Shooter saves Yomi.

36-Market

Mato was joyful the time she and Yomi went grocery shopping for her mother.

37-Technology

Mato was surprise that Yomi like having a video game system at her house.

38-Gift

Yomi have brought a stuff teddy bear for Mato on her birthday.

39-Smile

Mato's cheerful smile helps Yomi adjust to living in a new town.

40-Innonocence

Yomi have found Mato's naiveté being cute.

41-Completion

As their relationship deepens they found that they complete each other.

42-Clouds

"Hey look Yomi is a dog!" Yomi find the simplest things being enjoyable even cloud watching with her newfound girlfriend.

43-Sky

Every time Mato looks up the sky she was expecting a portal opening up.

44-Heaven

Mato somewhat don't understand the concept of angels but she's witness one sleeping next to her.

45-Hell

Mato felt she land in hell and fighting against Dead Master in life and death struggle in her friend's body after becoming Black Rock Shooter.

46-Sun

It was nice and sunny day to visit the park for both Mato and Yomi.

47-Moon

At night they watching the shooting stars as remind the time Mato when she and Black Rock Shooter became as one.

48-Waves

Mato was wet after got hit the waves (It didn't help her cause Yomi was taking pictures with her cell phone.)

49-Hair

"You great hair Yomi, I so envious of you," Mato was teasing of her friend's new hairstyle.

50-Supernova

They watch the firework at the town's festival not as friends but new lovers now.

Author's Note: The themes are part LiveJournal 1sentence community and some are them have spoilers for OVA


End file.
